


In Another Life

by Tweekers



Series: Les Misérables Reincarnated [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Esto es raro, M/M, Pero raro de cojones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:49:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tweekers/pseuds/Tweekers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un par de anillos de metal barato pueden ser testigos del juramento más fuerte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Another Life

La primera vez estaban borrachos como cubas y acabaron en la cama de Combeferre. Fue todo sudor, gemidos y un dolor casi masoquista. A la mañana siguiente Jean-Jacques se despertó solo y lleno de marcas. Lloró.

La segunda vez fue porque Bahorel había consumido opio en uno de los fumaderos clandestinos del barrio rojo. Combeferre volvió a despertar solo, pero al menos aquella vez podía recordar que lo había llamado por su nombre.

La tercera vez estaban ambos sobrios, y estaban en casa de Bahorel. Él tenía miedo de perder su hombría, pero Combeferre no dudaba de lo que sentía. Si Platón había amado a Sócrates, un hombre, ¿por qué no él también? Fue lento y tentativo, pero acabaron fundidos en un beso. Esa vez Jean-Jacques despertó al lado del boxeador, y sintió que no podía ser más feliz.

La cuarta, la quinta y la sexta vez se perdieron entre el final del invierno y mayo, el mes en el que se abrían las flores en los jardines parisinos –y Jehan hablaba más en verso que en prosa – – y Joly se quejaba continuamente del polen –. Jean-Jacques era un hombre feliz, porque Bahorel había aprendido a aceptar que lo que sentía no era pecaminoso o incorrecto. Era amor.

Grantaire y Jehan fueron los primeros en darse cuenta, y los primeros también en apoyarlos. Bossuet y Joly lo tomaron como algo normal y, poco a poco, todos los amis de l'ABC aceptaron que Combeferre y Bahorel eran más que amigos –aunque a Enjolras le costó un par de gritos de Grantaire y una conversación de más de tres horas con Combeferre, de la cual salió más que pensativo –.

La penúltima vez casi despiertan a los vecinos de Bahorel, y se juraron amor eterno –por muy ñoño que suene y por muchas veces que Bahorel lo niegue –. Intercambiaron unos modestos anillos de metal y sellaron, sin saberlo, el pacto más poderoso del universo.

La última vez fue en la barricada, la noche antes de que todo acabase. Hicieron el amor sin hablar, con sus gemidos como música de fondo. Fue más espiritual que placentero, pero fue maravilloso. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron.

Horas más tarde, murieron.

 

~o~

 

Más de un siglo y medio después, un joven estudiante de filosofía sube las escaleras del café Musain II –el primer café que se llamó así es ahora un museo de las revueltas de 1848–. Abre una puerta y pasa a la sala reservada a Les Amis de l'ABC, una sociedad creada recientemente y con apenas seis miembros.

No, espera. Siete.

Hay una séptima persona de espaldas a él, charlando con Enjolras. Cuando el líder ve a Combeferre, sonríe –cosa bastante rara, y solo puede significar que el desconocido va a unirse a su causa– y los presenta.

Combeferre no puede respirar. Literalmente. Los ojos azul pálido que tiene en frente amenazan con matarlo por asfixia de un momento a otro. Aunque el desconocido también parece impresionado. O no-desconocido. Bueno, en realidad sólo tiene la sensación de haberlo visto en alguna parte. Es más alto que Combeferre, tiene el pelo castaño y una sombra de barba (¿pelirroja?). Una de sus cejas parece haberse partido hace poco, y tiene los nudillos llenos de cicatrices. De fondo oye a Enjolras pronunciar un nombre: "Bahorel".

Bahorel. Sexo. Alcohol. Boxeo. Opio. Cicatrices en la espalda. Gemidos, placer, sudor, besos con sabor a whiskey. _Te quiero_.

Le da la mano intentando sonreír y contener las ganas de llorar y reír y salir corriendo al mismo tiempo. Y más o menos lo consigue. Al tomar su mano, un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, y baja la mirada. Dos destellos de plata. Dos anillos deslustrados, viejos. En dos manos diferentes.

Se miran. Sonríen. Combeferre lo sabe. Bahorel también. Ninguno lo menciona. Pero sus almas gritan de dicha.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto ya estaba publicado en fanfiction, pero quería continuar la serie aquí. Porque sí, es una serie, huid ahora que podéis.


End file.
